Green World
by irrealiti13
Summary: esta historia esta dedicada a Leonard Sharksun. espero que la disfrutes.
1. Chapter 1

Green World

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: esta historia está dedicada a Leonard Sharksun.

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Normal: acciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: Siempre subestimado, ignorado y despreciado. Neville Longbotton, pero tiene un don especial. El comprende a las plantas. ¿Qué tan importante es eso? ¿Por qué la tierra es verde?

* * *

/ 1990/ mansión Longbotton/

Herido y adolorido, solo y triste, temeroso y débil.

Esas 6 palabras definían a Neville Longbotton.

El era un niño, llenito, un poco bajo, algo torpe y muy miedoso, esto debido al constante abuso y negligencia que sus familiares ponían sobre él.

Sus padres habían sido 2 héroes de guerra, los cuales por oponerse a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, terminaron en san Mungo tras ser torturaros hasta la locura por un grupo de mortifagos.

Desde entonces su abuela se había hecho cargo de él, esa mujer era el claro ejemplo del descontento y el rencor acumulado, siendo fría y anhelando que su nieto se pareciese un poco a su padre.

Pero eso no era posible.

Neville era un niño, Neville era el, no nadie más era un niño.

Uno que era la burla de los otros niños sangre pura.

Un niño que había nacido para el mismo destino que Harry Potter, pero este estaba quien sabe dónde, pero aun así era famoso y adorado por todo el mundo mágico.

Neville en estos momentos se escondía.

Estaba solo en el bosque cercano a la mansión Longbotton.

Solo quería estar solo.

Era tan difícil, ¿tener una vida mágica normal?

Dio un paso y se adentró en el bosque viendo la gran flora que habitaba en este.

Tantos árboles. Tan antiguos, tan vivos, que a su vez daban alimento, un hogar o aire a los seres vivos del planeta.

Neville se colocó bajo un gran sauce llorón.

Cerro los ojos, he inicio a llorar.

Todo siempre en su vida era tan difícil.

Nadie lo escuchaba, todos querían hacer algo con el, lo dejaban crecer para dañarlo, era limitado, puesto firme sin movimiento, siendo solo un adorno.

 **Te entiendo.** Comento una femenil voz.

Neville alzo la cara e inicio a buscar el origen de la voz.

 _¿dónde estás?_ Pregunto mientras buscaba por sus alrededores.

 _ **Aquí.**_ Neville volteo y se encontró con el sauce.

 _ **Bingo.**_ Comento contento la voz.

 _Me estoy volviendo loco._ Comento. _Estoy hablando con un árbol._

 _ **Y yo estoy hablando con un humano ¿Cómo crees que me siento?**_ Pregunto la voz.

 _¿Qué eres?_ Pregunto Neville.

 _ **Soy quien soy, soy una de muchos y a la vez de pocos, todos estamos aquí, todos vivimos, pero muchos están dormidos, dormidos en un sueño del cual no quieren despertar.**_ Comento la voz. _ **¿Quién eres?**_ Interrogo la voz.

 _Soy Neville Longbotton._ Contesto algo temeroso el niño.

 _ **Un gusto Neville, ¿un humano? ¿o un humano mágico?**_ Pregunto curiosa.

 _Bueno, dicen que soy un squib._ Contesto Neville.

 _ **Raro, ninguno de ustedes puede hablar con nosotros, solo los druidas y las ninfas lo hacen.**_ Comento, curiosa. _ **Alguien viene…. Adiós….**_ El árbol dejo de hablar.

 _¡NEVILLE!_ La voz de su abuela se escuchó fuertemente.

Neville tuvo miedo y se dirigió al origen de la voz, corriendo y tropezando levemente.

 _ **Eso fue raro.**_ Dijo un olmo que había estado cayado todo el rato.

 _ **Un humano nos entiende.**_ Dijo un pino.

 _ **Cierto y hauuuu…**_ se quejó pues un pájaro carpintero le estaba taladrando un lado.

 _ **Muy, muy curioso.**_ Comento la sauce y se dedicó a callar.

…

Conforme los días pasaron Neville se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño o algo parecía, los arboles si hablaban, algunos lo hacían y otros dormían, además también había plantas que estaban más vivas, pero no tenían conciencia desarrollada.

Era muy interesante.

Por una acción divina su carta al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería llego.

Su abuela sorprendida lo llevo a comprar sus útiles escolares, y recalcar la palabra llevar, pues lo arrastro literalmente, lo único que no compraron fue la varita pues el usaría la de su padre.

Una varita muy muy rebelde.

 _ **Así que te vas pronto.**_ Cuestiono la voz del sauce llorón. La cual parecía triste.

 _Si._ dijo Neville un poco extrañado, por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Llamar amigo a un árbol era una locura, pero era una del tipo que a Neville le parecían agradable.

 _ **Cuídate y saluda a mi primo por favor.**_ Pido el sauce.

 _Oca cuídate._ Dijo Neville despidiéndose.

 _ **Adiós.**_ Se despido el árbol.

Y así llego el día de ir al colegio.

Neville, quien había recibido un sapo como mascota de su tío lo estaba buscando por los pasillos del tren, no lo encontraba.

En su recorrido encontró a una niña con pelo rizado y dientes delanteros más grandes de lo usual.

Se nombró líder de la expedición y los 2 iniciaron a buscar a Trevor, su mascota.

En el recorrido Neville se topó con Draco Malfoy quien le insulto por su estado de sangre y se fue.

Mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba hablando con un niño que por sus facciones obviamente era Weasly y con alguien desconocido.

Tras no encontrar a Trevor se fue a su vagón a cambiarse y estar listo para la selección.

Según sabia tenía que enfrentarse a un troll o algo parecido.

La selección fue un momento muy humillante para él, el siempre creyó que por cómo era lo mandarían a Hufflepuff, pero no lo enviaron a gryffindor, de la emoción salió corriendo llevándose consigo el sombrero.

Pero nada de esto importo cuando todos los demás nombres se vieron opacados por uno solo.

Harry Potter.

Decir que el resto del año escolar fue diferente a lo usual sería una falacia.

En qué momento Hogwarts paso de ser una escuela segura a una donde un troll, un dragón y un cerbero están en el mismo lugar y donde un maestro es un señor oscuro.

Neville nunca sabría por qué había terminado petrificado.

Pero al final del año, Harry Potter había salvado el día, como se esperaría del elegido.

El volvió a casa esperando poder pasar un verano tranquilo en los invernaderos y en el bosque.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Al ver como ya no estaba su amiga el sauce llorón.

 _¿qué paso?_ Cuestiono sorprendido a los demás árboles.

 _ **¿Qué sino abría de pasar? El humano, el otro hombre de tu casa, vino un día, dijo que tenía frio la corto y se llevó su cuerpo para prender su chimenea.**_ Respondió un árbol corteza gris.

 _ **Siempre es así.**_ Dijo otro árbol. _ **Este mundo era nuestro, pero ustedes aparecieron, ustedes se creen dueños del mundo.**_

 _ **No les importa, si vivimos o morimos, somos solo un objeto para ustedes.**_ Respondió un pino del lugar.

Neville estaba triste, había perdido a su amiga porque su tío quería calentarse en su casa alado de su mansión.

Eso no lo podía creer.

Un segundo.

Inicio a pensar.

Cuantos árboles mueren al día, cuantos al año y cuantos desde que el hombre los ha talado, un segundo y las plantas.

No lo creía, Neville se dio cuenta de una gran injusticia.

Y el seria quien la intentaría solucionar

Fin parte ½

Esta historia constara de 2 partes esperen la segunda parte, pronto.

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Green World ( harry potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *


	2. Chapter 2

Green World

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: esta historia está dedicada a Leonard Sharksun.

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

Normal: acciones

 _Cursiva con ": "hechizos"_

Resumen: Siempre subestimado, ignorado y despreciado. Neville Longbotton, pero tiene un don especial. El comprende a las plantas. ¿Qué tan importante es eso? ¿Por qué la tierra es verde?

* * *

/ 1998/

* * *

Despertar en una cama de hospital era todo menos tranquilizante.

¿Qué pasaba?

Porque estaba aquí...

A claro.

Voldemort.

Como su vida si ser el elegido, siempre tiene que estar tan malditamente ligada a él.

Cada año.

Cada maldito año desde que nació todo, todo estaba ligado a él.

Un ejemplo.

En 1992, su segundo año de escuela, que no se diga que fue insoportable, por los constantes malos tratos de Draco Malfoy, la cámara de los secretos fue abierta y el colegio corrió el riesgo de ser cerrado.

Pero claro Harry salvo el día y a Ginny Weasly.

Ese verano fue horrible, en verdad horrible, de no ser porque final entente su abuela lo llevo a un viaje a Transilvania el viaje hubiera sido peor.

En Transilvania había encontrado un muy viejo olmo, el cual le había contado cosas interesantes, como su papel en los innumerables arrocados en sus ramas o que todas las estacas que uso Vlad tempes, fueron sacadas de sus ramas.

Aparte de eso Neville no pudo decir que su verano fue muy bueno.

El tercer año el castillo estuvo como una fortaleza.

Todo por un criminal Sirius Black, la verdad ese año entendió que Percy Weasly era un maldito hipócrita.

Neville tenía problemas al memorizar las contraseñas que Percy ponía cada semana, está bien que la seguridad es importante, pero cambiar la contraseña cada 3 días no era buena idea.

El resultado fue que Percy y algunos de sus "amigos" por no decir los que lo molestaban siempre de nuevo todo estuvo mal.

Lo bueno es que la profesora Sprout se apiado de él y le permito sacar un libro de la sección prohibida.

 **Mitos de las plantas malditas a nivel global.** Era el título de aquel viejo libro que parecía estar hecho de piel de algún animal.

Neville se lo leyó en unos 5 días y la profesora le permitió sacar otro.

 **Las plantas raras del mundo mágico.** Neville quedo fascinado con los nabos anti gravedad.

Pero entre tantos libros no se dio cuenta y termino en la oficina de Mcgonagall.

Porque Hermione lo vio leyendo un libro "oscuro" que a ella no le dejaron leer y por eso lo acuso.

Para el final de ese año las cosas se calmaron.

El cuarto año se podría decir que fue el mejor, se volvió amigo de una niña de piel blanca, pelo rubio y mirada ensoñadora, luna Lovegood. Luna le permitió leer uno de los tantos ejemplares de quisquilloso, donde se mencionaba a una vieja planta.

Jelly beans una semilla con conciencia propia.

Era una leyenda interesante.

Ese año el torneo de los 3 magos se celebró en el castillo y sorpresa Harry Potter fue obligado a participar.

Además, que el nuevo profesor Alastor moody le hizo sentir malos recuerdos y le regalo un libro sobre plantas acuáticas raras y donde encontrarlas.

Con ese libro y la ayuda de dooby Harry pudo pasar la segunda prueba.

Mientras que Neville pudo de nuevo sacar un libro prohibido.

Esta vez uno de pociones.

Lo único agradable ese año fue el baile de navidad

El quito año.

Merlín ese año, ese maldito año fue el inicio de una nueva era de oscuridad.

De los 3 últimos años todo es difuso, entre la tortura en el castillo, el dolor que le hicieron pasar y la humillación por esas sangres puras extremistas, bueno fueron malos años.

Y el había ayudado a Harry al final, a llegar al castillo y a vencer a Nagini.

Pero después de eso todo iría bien.

¿Verdad?

…

Se equivocó el ministerio, aunque aparentaba una imagen de luz, seguía con sus viejos hábitos.

Los mortifagos o sus descendientes eran iguales que siempre.

Y parecía que era cierto que el mundo de los adultos es el mundo de los niños, pero nadie se ríe.

Neville de vez en cuando seguía con sus hábitos de lectura.

Mientras trabajaba en el ministerio como miembro del departamento de preservación de especies en peligro, creado tras que Tom Ridle intentara exterminar a muchas especies mágicas.

En estos momentos estaba hablando con unos pinos que estaban en el borde del bosque prohibido.

Los centauros estaban en una pequeña guerra con los hombres lobo.

Pero Neville estaba bien por su cuenta.

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía que alguno de ustedes pudiera hacer eso._ Neville reconoció la voz, como olvidad al maestro de adivinación Firenze el centauro.

 _Hola profesor._ Contesto Neville. _Solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas por aquí._

 _Y le preguntaste a quienes tienen ojos, oídos y tacto, pero ni boca o pies._ Contesto el centauro.

Neville asintió.

 _Siempre he visto que tu harás grandes cosas._ Comento el adivino centauro. _Pero claro seguirás el mismo sendero que "MALEZA"_ comento el potro mientras se alejaba.

 **(¿maleza?)** se cuestionó Neville.

…

Tras 5 años de investigación.

Neville finalmente encontró quien era MALEZA.

Encontró la respuesta en nadamos y nada menos que Shangri la.

Maleza fue un hombre o una mujer quien defendió a los arboles cuando estos danzaban y hablaban.

Maleza era el rey de los árboles.

Pero cuando los primeros magos lo vencieron.

Maleza desaprecio y los arboles vivientes se quedaron estáticos.

En Shangri la.

Neville tuvo que pasar 3 años de su vida infiltrado en el monasterio, para aprender y ser bien recibido y poder leer ese texto en particular.

El texto que mantenía a los arboles dormidos y como traer de nuevo a MALEZA.

Los 4 fragmentos de la rosa de los vientos.

….

El primero de estos se encontraba en Australia.

Como sur.

Estaba en medio de una montaña llamada la montaña de sangre.

En esta había hombres murciélagos.

No vampiros hombres murciélagos.

Había logrado llegar a la pieza gracias al Des iluminador de los Weasly el cual Hermione Weasly había patentado y servía para defenderse-torturar a los Vampiros.

Le tomo una semana obtenerla.

Al final salió con algunas heridas en la espalda.

…

La segunda pieza la encontró en la india.

Esta estaba sola en un templo abandonado que nadie quería.

No hubo problemas salvo unos monos que le robaron sus pantalones.

….

La tercera la encontró en una subasta en estados unidos.

Gasto parte de su fortuna familiar, pero la consiguió.

….

La cuarta y última la encontró en un templo olvidado de la mano de cualquier deidad, en medio de la tundra congelada de Groenlandia.

Casi pierde una mano en la recuperación de la pieza.

Pero al final la tenía.

…

Su viaje le llevo 8 años.

Siendo el 2006 cuando finalmente volvió a reino unido.

Las cosas habían cambiado, pero no sabía si para mejor o para peor.

Pues Hermione Weasly era la ministra de magia y ella estaba incluyendo a los muggle en todo el mundo mágico, aun cuando esto dañara las tradiciones.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasly se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos.

Harry era auror y Ginny bueno quien sabe que era, solo se gastaba la fortuna Potter como loca.

Luna se casó con un naturalista y estaba por África buscando a un animal mitológico.

Mientras el regreso a su casa, hacía años que su abuela había muerto, por lo que estaba solo, o bueno casi.

Pues aun podía hablar con los árboles.

Neville se había dado cuenta que Voldemort no estaba por mal camino, el número de muggles superaba drásticamente al de magos y estos estaban matando a la tierra.

Viendo el vaso de firewhiskey en su mano tomo una decisión.

…

Tardo poco más de 3 años en encontrar el templo celta que cuidaba el sello.

Usando las 4 piezas de la rosa de los vientos.

Rompió el sello.

Y frente a el apareció MALEZA.

Era un ser hermoso, con una piel verde esperada, hojas y espinas por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un tono pasto que traía paz.

Maleza extendió su verde mano.

Neville estrecho su mano.

Entonces los ojos de maleza cambiaron por un carmín y abrió la boca rebelando una hilera de dientes cual sierra.

Neville intento apartar la mano, pero esta inicio a sangrar unas espinas lo retenían.

Maleza se acercó a Neville.

 _ **Perdiste a alguien.**_

 _ **Un ser amado.**_

 _ **Mas no un humano.**_

 _ **Pasaste por mucho para traerme aquí.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

La voz de Maleza era distorsionada ni femenina ni masculina solo profunda y espectral.

Neville no sabía que responder.

Se sentía extraño.

¿Por qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

¿Por qué libero a maleza?

 _Todo está mal._ Comento Neville ganándose la atención del ente.

 _Los humanos somos una plaga, un error, nuestra naturaleza nos hace odiarnos unos a otros sin razón, nos creemos superiores, por ser mágicos o no, por tener diferente piel, por el idioma._ Neville suspiro tristemente. _Por Merlín nos peleamos por en que casa quedamos en la escuela, no tiene sentido._

La mano de Neville inicio a ser cubierta por una enredadera mientras maleza se acercaba más a él.

 _ **Los humanos sí.**_ maleza se acercó mas a Neville y lo abrazo.

 _Ellos la mataron y han matado a cientos de miles, plantas y animales y ¿para qué o por qué?_ Neville no esperaba respuesta.

Maleza hacia mucho que había liberado la mano de Neville, pero ahora lo tenía abrazado del cuello.

 _ **¿Por qué? No hay motivo, son solo una plaga.**_ Maleza sonrió. _ **Una de la que nos podemos liberar.**_ Contesto la entidad.

Neville la vio incrédulo.

 _¿podemos?_

Maleza lo abrazo.

 _ **Me liberaste, odias a los humanos.**_ Maleza puso su frente contra la de Neville.

Varios cientos de flores y raíces salen del piso, mientras a los pies de Neville una gran flor iniciaba a crecer.

 _ **Solo te falta algo.**_ Cuestiono maleza.

La flor se hizo más grande y ahora tenía a maleza y a Neville en medio de ella.

 _¿Qué?_

Maleza lo beso.

La flor se cerró volviendo a ser un brote.

 _ **Una misión.**_

 _ **Este mundo.**_

 _ **Agoniza**_ **.**

Lo sé.

 _ **Puedo sentirlo.**_

 _ **Todos mis hijos e hijas.**_

 _ **Todos ellos llorando.**_

Los escucho.

 _ **Este mundo nunca ha sido de los humanos.**_

 _ **Siempre nos perteneció a nosotros.**_

En verdad.

 _ **Si.**_

 _ **Por eso.**_

 _ **Ayúdame.**_

¿En qué?

 _ **En crear.**_

La flor se abrió.

De esta salió una gran nube de polen dorado que cubría la zona, los árboles muertos alrededor florecieron e iniciaron a lanzar sus semillas con unas cuantas motas de algodón sobre ellas como si fueran paracaídas.

En el centro de la flor ahora muerta.

Estaba un ser que no era humano.

Su cuerpo medía 3 metros, por piernas tenía un montón de lianas y raíces espinosas, su torso era amplio y musculoso, de su espina salían ramas de distintos árboles y arbustos.

En su hombro derecho había un cerezo y en el izquierdo un tamarindo, de sus brazos eran talos y ramas muy grandes y gruesas, alrededor de su cuello había uns gran venus atrapamoscas, la cual dejaba salir de en medio un rostro humano, pero de un color verde y con unos ojos negros como la noche, el cabello era café con mechones dorados.

 _ **Un mundo verde.**_ La voz de Neville era profunda y pacífica.

Los arboles alrededor se iniciaron a mover, algunos abrían sus ojos, otros extendían sus brazos.

Así inicio.

* * *

Fin parte 2/2

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *


End file.
